


The Gift Of Rain

by L_Esterel



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Sad, Vague, homesick javi, not really yuzuvier, this is really shouldnt pass as rpf im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Esterel/pseuds/L_Esterel
Summary: Javi reflects on rain.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Gift Of Rain

Each drop hits his skin,  
Cold and hard,  
Until he can't feel them anymore.

Water drips down his glasses,  
Soaks his hair,  
Runs down muscles aching from practice.

It's cold,  
But at least that takes his mind off  
All the things crowding it full:  
Home, Toronto, Brian, Yuzu,  
Worlds, Figure Skating...

The sun rises then,  
And harsh, cold drops soften.  
Tsunamis turn to ripples  
In millions of puddles.

Sunlight shines through  
Each jeweled bead.  
Opaz streaks through the air,  
Liquid gold torrents,  
And the leaves  
Are plated silver

As each drop thuds into the earth,  
An underappreciated gift.


End file.
